supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbas
Barbas is the youngest of the four Archdemons created by The Darkness. Despite the fact that he is the youngest of the archdemons seen on the show so far, he is still very powerful. Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Possession' - Barbas can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Barbas is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Barbas cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Barbas is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Super Strength' - Barbas has displayed high levels of physical strength even for a demon. He is capable of overpowering humans, monsters, most demons and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Barbas can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Barbas can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Barbas can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Barbas can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Barbas can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Barbas can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He can also show his or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Reality Warping' - Barbas can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Barbas is able to potentially live forever, as he is thousands of years old. *'Weather Manipulation' - Barbas is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Barbas is the power to create seismic activity. He broke a devil's trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Barbas possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as salt lines, iron and holy water. *'Archangels' - Barbas can be effortlessly slaughtered by Archangels. *'Angel Blade' - It is likely that an angel blade can hurt him just as the demon knife can, given that he took care to disarm Sam of his when he confronted him with it. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Light and Dark series